when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
UCRD Former
"Holy guacamole! These UCRD infantry guys all stink. Bunch of bloodthirsty fascist pigs. Now I'm telling you, the UCRD formers are going to serve for Weiss Schnee, not these dirty UCRD bastards anymore. Am I right? Well, I hope it's true, I guess..." --Su Ji-Hoon, Quislings in Asia UCRD Formers are the infantry of Weiss Schnee, Lena Loud, and the Schnee Wehrmacht which are the former infantry of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. Only Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship infantry (both male and female, at age 8 years old) can betray the UCRD when they haven't gotten their bounties, or when they like Lena. But when joined with new allies of Team RWBY, they can obey Lena and Weiss for the good side. They can use a good book made by Princess Presto, learn from the government of Finland, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR, then listen to the true sayings of Weiss and Lena, but they will be trained by the Grand Alliance, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Finnish Army, Weiss Schnee, and Lena Loud. When they are in for Grand Alliance, many traitorous UCRD infantry would be strong enough so they can protect Team RWBY, Finland, and the Grand Alliance, when joined with Weiss and Lena. Some of the weapons and equipments of the UCRD formers are: a golden AN-94, a golden AK-47, an XP-50 handbag, an Uzi, an M26 grenade, a golden XM1014, a golden IMI Desert Eagle, various golden light machine guns, a bayonet, a katana, a cloth field cap, and a helmet. Many UCRD formers are free to wear any kind of formal wear. Many UCRD formers are ranked in formal wear. Informal wear were worn underneath their snow military uniform for lower military ranks, including recruits. Middle-ranking ones would wear semi-formal wear underneath thier snow military uniform. Infantries of higher ranking would wear formal wear underneath thier wear golden military uniform, and they would be fought in strollers for daytime battles, and black tie would be fought in nighttime battles. White tie would be worn for officers and generals as well but will wear golden military uniform underneath. In battle, they are better than regular UCRD infantries because they have mercy, killing enemies very well, have tactical blitzkriegs, and tactical white moves, including Weiss' tactics to attack enemies, and they don't commit their suicidal attacks at all. They will fight for Weiss Schnee, Lena Loud, Simo Häyhä, Richard Loud Jr., Peter Högl, the Finnish Army, the Finnish government, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Background "If Weiss and Lena have the UCRD infantries hated Richard Loud III, she will train them for creating a new type of infantry of Schnee Wehrmacht, including for Lena Loud and the Finnish Army: the UCRD formers.'' --Walovlir Motovov, Quislings in Asia Assessments Pros Cons Quotes Category:Finnish Army Arsenal Category:Future Alliance Arsenal Category:Grand Alliance Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Arsenal Category:Team RWBY Arsenal Category:Traitor Units Category:Units Category:Upgraded Units